Cowboy's Montana
by Cowboy'sMontana
Summary: Lindsay is seeing a guy that doesn't like Danny. Lindsay is fully aware that she shouldn't have pushed Danny away but doesn't know that he still has feelings for her...she gets a tattoo...Slightly A/U & OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing...if i did there would be a lot more Danny/Lindsay getting on scenes lol & Mac and Stella.**

**A/N: I know I have kinda been neglecting my other fics...sorry i have had writers block...**

**All comments and reviews are welcome...let me know if i should continue this one and ideas for this one and 'Messer's Girl' are **

**accepted too! Thanks ~Cowboy's Montana~  
**

**Cowboy's Montana**

Lindsay started seeing a guy named Jason. Jason works for a prestigious law firm. When Lindsay first started seeing Jason she thought he was great then he changed, or well dropped the facade. They stopped going on dates, Lindsay couldn't hang out with the guys from the lab. Everyone was starting to worry about her.

One night Lindsay and Stella went out after work. They went to Sullivan's but after about half a beer Lindsay leaned over to Stella and whispered in her ear. "I wanna do something, come with me?" Lindsay asked. Stella nodded and sat her beer down as they said their good-byes. "We'll be back guys" Lindsay said as Don and Adam started to complain about not being able to see her. Lindsay and Stella leave and Stella asks "So what is it that you want to do?" "I want to get a tattoo" Lindsay replies. "YOU WHAT?" Stella asks incredulously. People around them were giving them curious looks.

"C'mon Stell, I want to get a tattoo." "Of what? A flower? A butterfly? A fairy?" Lindsay laughs and pulls out a folded piece of sketch paper from her pocket and hands it to Stella. Stella looks at it for a minute, admiring the detail. Its a sketch of the New York city skyline with wheat stalks around the sides and a banner that say Cowboy's Montana. (A/N: I would put up a pic of it on my profile but I am a horrible artist sorry) "Oh wow! Who drew this?" Stella asked. Lindsay blushed "I did" She replied as she pushed open a door and Stella follows her inside.

"What can I do for you ladies today?" asked a man behind the counter with a sleeve that stretched up his neck. "Yes, I'm Lindsay Monroe, I called the other night" "Oh right, the back piece. I'm Sam. Do you have a picture of what you want?"He asked. Lindsay hands him the sketch. "This is really good work. Who drew this?" Sam asked. Lindsay blushed again, starting to feel like a teenager all over. "I did" "Awesome, well have a seat and I'll have this traced up in a minute and we can get started."

Stella and Lindsay sit down to wait. "So...Cowboy's Montana...huh?" Stella asked jokingly. Lindsay blushed again and nods. "What about Jason?" Stella Asked Lindsay stiffened up. "I may have messed up but I know where my heart belongs" Lindsay said as Sam walked back to where they were sitting. "Alright Miss Monroe, ready?" He asked. Lindsay nodded and they followed Sam to the back where he instructed her how to get up on the table. So Lindsay climbs up on it like a pro, and lays her head down. Sam puts the guideline onto Lindsay's lower back and starts to ink her. "do you want the colors the same?" "Yeah" A few hours later Sam finished and he let Lindsay see it in the full length mirror.(A/N: I know it takes more than a few hours for a detailed tattoo but I had to make it fit in the story lol...this is the last a/n too sorry)

"Oh my god! It's amazing! Thank you" Lindsay said then asks "How much?" Sam just shakes his head and winks at her "For New York's finest, nothing" "Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "You both still have your badges on" Stella and Lindsay giggled. "Thanks" Sam smiled at her "Can I take a picture of it?" Lindsay nods and holds up her shirt higher as Sam snaps the shot. He puts some gauze over the fresh tattoo, then hands her original drawing. "Thank you so much" Lindsay said smiling. "Now don't you lovely ladies have a city to protect?" Sam smiles and asks. Lindsay flashes him a huge smile and they left.

"Wow! It looks even better on you than on paper."Stella said. "Thanks Stell, but it'll look better when the swelling and redness go down." Lindsay answered. "That's not possible Linds." They burst out laughing as they walk back in to the bar.

"Hey Monroe! It's good ta see ya again" The bartender called. Lindsay smiled at him and waved.. They walked over to where Don, Hawkes, Adam, and Angel were playing pool."Hey ladies" Angel Said. "Linds you came back!" "Geez, Adam I told you I would" Lindsay said jokingly. Everyone laughed as Adam blushed. They started another game of pool. Lindsay managed to scratch when she heard Danny call to the guys. She looked at Stella nervously. Stella just smiled and handed her a beer.

Later Jason walks in and Lindsay's perfectly lined up shot goes wide and she scratches on the eight ball. Lindsay sets her cue stick down and walks over to him. "What are you doing here?" "We had plans tonight" He said coldly. Danny, Don, and Hawkes were all within earshot of the conversation. "No, you canceled our plans because of an emergency at work, so I'm spending time with my friends." Lindsay told him. Jason looked around the bar with a look of disgust on his face. "I can see that, but why you would want to spend time here is beyond me" He said disdainfully. "Well some of live on city-paid wages and I happen to like this bar" "Oh right, of course as New York's finest." Jason said acidly. Lindsay bristled at the barb. "You do realize you are in a bar full of New York's finest, Don't you?" Jason rolls his eyes. "I don't want you here." He lowered his voice so he thought only she could hear him, but Danny, Don and Hawkes have trained hearing. "I don't want you here with him." Jason said as he covertly pointed to Danny. All three guys and Stella saw this. "I'll hang out with whomever I please." Lindsay snapped getting angry.

"We're leaving, you are causing a scene." Jason replied. "I am not leaving" Jason grabbed her upper arm so tightly they could see the skin changing colors. Danny started forward but Hawkes and Flack both stoppped him. "Hey Messer! I bet I could beat ya!" Angel said loud enough to break his focus for a second. Danny looked at Lindsay and Jason just in time to see her throw his hand off and almost dislocate his wrist in the process. When she went to put her jacket on Danny saw her shirt rise and saw the bandage on her back.

After Lindsay and Jason left Danny cornered Stella. "What's wrong with her back?" Danny ordered. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dan." Stella says as she ducks away from him. "Night guys" Stella calls as she leaves.

_'Damn, she knows something, why wouldn't she tell me?...I guess Montana isn't hurt if Stell didn't say anything'_ Danny thought.


	2. author's note

Dear readers,

i apologize for the delay in updates. i have had a lot going on...but who hasn't? i've also had quite a case of writers block. if anyone has any suggestions or comments please feel free to message me

Cowboy'sMontana


	3. Chapter 2

Cowboy's montana ch 2

About a week after she had gotten the tattoo, Lindsay had dropped some files and was bent over picking them up. The swelling and redness were gone from her tattoo. Flack and Angell walked up behind her, Lindsay hadn't realized her shirt had riden up her back, they could see part of the goregeous tattoo. All Don could do was stare, Angell elbowed him. "Hey Monroe!" Flack called. Lindsay tugged at her shirt and turned. "Hey Flack, Angell" She greeted. "Need a hand?" He asked. "Naw, thanks though" Lindsay replied. Don just shrugged and walked away.

"So, Cowboy's Montana huh?" Jess whispered. Lindasy flushed at the question, of course she knew that Danny's the only one who calls her Montana. "He wont say anything will he?" Lindsay asked nervously. "Naw, he wont. If Danny doesn't know Don wont tell him. Its not his place to tell." Angell affirmed. Lindsay nods and tugged nervously on her shirt.

Later that day Flack found her alone in hers and Danny's office. "Has Jason seen that?" Lindsay looked up startled, seeing Don, she shook her head. "Does Danny know?" he asked. She shook her head again. "Okay, Night Monroe" Don said has he opened the office door. "Night Flack"

Danny and lindsay were in their office finishing their paperwork for the most recent case. Lindsay had just finished hers for the day and not thinking stretched when she got her jacket off the rack and Danny caught a glimpse of the tattoo, but not enough to see the words. "So Montana? When did ya get inked? I didn't know you even liked tattoos" Danny drawled. "There are alot of things you don't know about me Cowboy" Lindsay quipped as she walked out.

Danny had started following Lindsay around the lab. Trying anyway possible to get a peek at her tattoo. Lindsay tried to make sure she had her labcoat on any time Danny was in the lab. Lindsay had taken to wearing cardigans to work, thankfully the waether was turning cooler so most people didn't question it. Stella and Mac were in the breakroom one day when Lindsay slid into the room and tried to hide as they saw Danny walk past. Stella chuckles and Mac quirks an eyebrow. "Lindsay what's going on?" Mac asked. Lindsay turned around with the deer in the headlights look and blushed brightly. "Oh! I-I didnt know anyone was in here" She stumbled out. "So I take it he's seen a glimpse of it and wants to see all of it" Stella inquired. Lindsay nodded and Mac looked slightly lost.

"Lindsay got a tattoo, that she drew an amazing sketch for i might add, and Danny has seen the edge of it and didn't know Linds even liked tattoos. He wants to see the rest of it but she doesn't want him to because she's still a little bit in denial and refuses to admit it." Stella supplied easily. Linsaday blushed and stammered "I don't know what you're talking about" Stella laughed and Mac asked her "So she still hasn't told him how she feels?" Stella shook her head and Lindsay just gaped. Stella pushed her mouth closed and spun her around and pulled her shirt up. Lindsay squeaked in surprise and tried to pull her shirt down but Stella just smacked her hand.

Mac looked at the beautiful piece critically for a minute, then asked Lindsay "You drew this out beforehand?" She nodded. "You have amazing skill Lindsay, if you ever decided you didn't want to be a CSI anymore you could certainly be a sensational artist." Lindsay flushed darkly at the comment. "So when are you going to tell him?" "Aww Mac you sound like everyone else" Lindsay whined. Mac and Stella laughed. "That's because the only one who doesn't know is him & Jason, although i'm sure Jason has an idea."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is crappy...I wrote it in about 20 minutes at work

Lindsay had gone over to Jason's because he said he wanted to spend time with her. When she got there he was working on something and completely ignored her. After several hours of being ignored and having nothing to do at his house, Lindsay walked over to Jason's office door. "You wantred me to come over but you don't even want to be around me" Lindsay said exhasperatedly. "I'm leaving. If you decide to aknowledge me I'll be with Stella" She went into the living room and put her shoes on.

"You aren't leaving!" Jason yelled from his office. "Why should I stay? It's like you don't even want to be around me anyway!" Lindsay called back. Jason came storming into the living room "Why do you think you can talk to me that way?" He demanded. "Excuse me?" She asked increduously. "You heard me" he growled. "Why do you think you can talk to me the way you do? And treat me the way you do? I am not property!" Lindsay yelled.

Jason laughed and grabbed her arm roughly "You are mine" Lindsay tried to pull her arm back and he tightened his grip and pulled towards himself slightly causing her to lose her balance and tumble roughly into a chair, cathching the hard back across her stomach, causing her eyes to water and her breath to be knocked out of her. Once she regained her breath and balance she grabbed her bag and left, calling Stella on her way down the stairs.

A few days later Lindsay wore a t-shirt to the lab, not realizing she was bruised until later. Everyone immediately noticed the purple hand print on her arm but no one said anything until she stretched and the front of her shirt rose enough for Adam and Hawkes, who were in trace with her, to see the ugly purple bruise across her stomach. They didn't say anything to her, instead they went to Mac.

Mac didn't even aknowledge them as they came in. "Yes" He asked. "We need to talk" Hawkes said as Adam closed the office door. Mac looked up from his file to see the worried and determined looks on their faces. He looked over out the glass at the same time they heard Don call out to Lindsay.

"Lindsay!" Flack called and reached out to touch her and she visibly flinched away from the contact. Don looked shocked and Lindsay turned bright red. "Whoa Monroe! Ya alright? Sorry I spooked ya" Flack tried to cover his shock. Lindsay shook her head "I just zoned out for a minute" She lied and they both knew it. "What's up?" She asked, hoping her wouldn't press it.

"I was wondering if you got the results on that trace" Flack asked. She nodded and handed him a file. "Thanks" He said and walked away. He saw the guys in Mac's office and gave them a look like 'We need to fix this'.

"About that?" Mac asked as he turned to Adam and Hawkes. They both nodded. "We can't do anything unless she asks us. Sorry guys you know that's how it works"


	5. Chapter 4

Lindsay had a date with Jason. She was at his townhouse condo and was changing in the guest room, she had just pulled up her slacks when he walked in. "What the hell is that?" He asked through gritted teeth. "And what the hell is Cowboy's Montana?" "N-N-Nothing" Lindsay stuttered. "Don't lie to me! That wasn't there the last time you were here!" "How would you know Jason you've never seen me undressed."

Jason laughed. "You think I haven't seen you undressed?" He laughed again. "I've seen most of your body. Why do you think that mirror is so dark? I mean hell you work with two way mirrors all the time" Jason cackled. "You sick bastard!" Lindsay spat as she pulled her shirt on and pushed her way past him. She had started her way down the stairs when he grabbed her by her long silky curls. Lindsay screamed as he jerked hard enough to knock her off balance. "What the hell?" Lindsay yelled. "You little slut! I bet that has something to do with that cop doesn't it!" Jason bellowed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Lindsay cried. "Has he seen you naked? Has he seen all of you Lindsay?" Jason roared as he yanked her back and slapped her across the face. "Is he the reason you wont let me touch you? Why you wont let me love you?" Jason screamed. "I loved you! I just wanted to make you happy! I wanted to show you how much I love you!" Jason turned away for a moment and Lindsay whipped out her phone and pressed speed dial number 3. She turned the speaker down as it started to ring.

"Messer"

"You know Lindsay, I can make you happy. Let me show you. I can please you in ways he never could." Jason claimed in a honyed voice. "I'm not with anyone damnit! And I'm sorry Jason but i don't want to be with you in a relationship or physically" Lindsay said, quite calmly. Jason swung and het her in the jaw, because she tried to move away, with enough force to cause her head to slam into the wall. Danny heard ther crack of her head against the wall.

"Oh god, Montana!" Danny whispered as he picked up his radio and called Adam in the lab. "Ross" Adam answered at the beep. "Adam, I need you to trace Lindsay's phone" Danny rushed. " What do you-" "Just do it Adam, Now!" "Is she-" "There is an active call form her phone to mine now do it! I need to find her!" "Okay give me a few seconds" Adam supplide already working on the trace. While Danny was waiting he radioed to Mac. "Mac!" "What's wrong Danny?" "Its Lindsay!" "He finally flipped?" "Yeah, i got Adam tracin her phone now" Danny said. Adam slid into Mac's office "I got her!" He practiacally yelled, causing Don, Angell, Stella, and Hawkes to come into the office.

"Where Adam?" Mac asked. "She's halfway between the tenth and eleventh floors of 17596 5th Ave" "How in the world do you know what follr she's on?" Hawkes asked. "I tappde inti the security cameras" Adam supplied easily. "Alright guys, strap up!" Mac radioed to Danny "Messer?" When he got no reply he called again "Messer?" He got no reply. "Damnit! Strap up fast!"

They were in the Avalanche and on the road with back up in less than five minutes. They were across town in ten. When they got to the address Mac slammed the truck in park, next to Danny's, lights and sirens still blaring. They spilt up and mac radioed Adam. "Adam?" "Three people in the hall, two males and a female" he supplied. "Damnit Danny" Don mumbled as he and Angell started up ther stairs.

"ARRGH" Danny screamed as Jason kicked him hard in the ribs, he was sure he heard something snap just as he started falling. Don caught him just in time. "Mess, can't you ever wait for back up?" Flack asked jokingly as Angell went up the stairs around them. "Jess be careful" Danny called and Angell nodded in reply. When Jess reached the summit Jason was standing over Lindsay, drawing a gun from his waistband. "If i can't have you no one can" He said as he cocked the gun.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry it's just a filler chapter *hides*

Jess didn't even blink, as she shot Jason in the shoulder. Mac and Stella come around her and cuff him. Angell knelt next to Lindsay and checked her pulse. "She's okay, just a hell of a goose egg." She told Mac. Don radioed up and said the ambulance was ready.

The paramedics came up with stretchers for Danny and Lindsay but Danny adamantly refused to get on one until they saw to Lindsay. They loaded her up and quickly took her down with Danny hobbling closely behind. Once she was securely in the ambulance he allowed them to help him in, then the paramedic told Mac what hospital they were going to.

After the initial triage Lindsay was put in a room for observation, seeing as she had yet to wake. After Danny had x-rays and had been splinted, he refused to leave her room. When the team got to the hospital, Mac found the doctor who was attending Lindsay. "I'm Detective Taylor. I'm looking for Lindsay Monroe." He said. "Ah, yes. The young woman who has yet to regain consciousness with the Italian guard dog?" The doctor joked. Mac nods.

"I'm Doctor Adams, I've been treating Miss Monroe since she was brought in. I also treated the guard dog. I'm fairly certain she has a severe concussion but I won't be able to properly diagnose anything until she wakes, unfortunately." He said. "We are gonna keep her over night for observation purposes. I can call you as soon as I have some results or if someone from your lab wants to come by in the morning and check on her and take the dog out." He joked. "Then they can. You can see her quickly if you wish but I must ask you to be quiet a lot of the patients on this floor are already asleep." Mac nods. "I'll be back by in the morning. If not me then Stella, here" He points at Stella "Will be here" The doctor nods and shows them to Lindsay's room.

When they walk in they see Danny had folded himself into one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and had fallen asleep with his rested on her bedside.


End file.
